


Sherlock gets an F

by waitingtobedistributed



Series: Sherlolly Fun Size [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pregnancy, Sherlolly - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform, mollock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7298665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waitingtobedistributed/pseuds/waitingtobedistributed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2 minutes in the lives of Sherlock Holmes and Molly Hooper.</p><p>Sequel to 'Molly gets an F' (part 2 of this series).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock gets an F

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhAine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhAine/gifts).



> I don't own any of the characters, because believe me, if I did, there'd be a lot more Sherlolly on that show ;)
> 
> I don't have a beta, mistakes are my own.

 

* * *

 

Through the bathroom door’s shaded glass panels, Molly watched Sherlock pace back and forth in silhouette. She took a deep and bracing breath and called to him, “You can come in now.”

He stiffened, stood up straight, but hesitated - his grip on the door handle lasting for just a moment too long before he entered and sat beside her on the edge of the bath, their bodies touching from shoulder to hip.

Sherlock took her hand in his and laced their fingers together, “It’s done then?”

“Yeah, 2 minutes and counting.” She replied.

“2 minutes,” he repeated flatly, “right then.”

Molly stared at their joined hands, “No matter what the result, you’re under no obligation, to me or-”

“Stop that, right now,” Sherlock gave her hand a squeeze, “I _am_ under an obligation, not only because I love you, but because I’m every bit as responsible for this as you are.” He leaned over and kissed her temple, “Whatever happens next, Molly Hooper, we’ll figure it out together.”

It had been little more than two months since the fateful night Molly had pulled him into a black cab outside of The Pink Piano, brought him back to her flat and shagged him senseless, and barely two weeks since they came out officially as a couple. Things had moved fast between her and Sherlock, but neither had expected to be faced with the question of permanent ties and what they wanted from their futures so soon. Though he was saying all the right things, doing all the right supportive boyfriend stuff, she had no idea how he’d react if her pregnancy turned from theoretical to actual. It was then that she made up her mind to give him another out if he needed one.

_1 minute 30 seconds to go._

“Have you thought about having children?”

“No,” he shook his head, “not something I gave any thought to before this morning.”

“And now that you have?” Molly asked nervously.

Sherlock sighed heavily, “I don’t know that I’m ready, I’m afraid for what it means to the kind of life I lead, and of what it means for us when things are so new and fragile. I’m apprehensive mostly. But,” he bumped their shoulders together, “I feel oddly excited about the prospect of something of me that’s also part of you. That’s an adventure, isn’t it? Not quite the same as the ones I’ve had until now, but new and wonderful all the same.”

To Molly’s ears he sounded like he was talking himself around to an idea he wasn’t so keen on.

_1 minute to go._

“What about you, my love? How do feel?”

“Don’t know. Kind of shocked, but happy.” But then Molly had always wanted children, and the prospect of having them with someone she loved as much as Sherlock – well, she should be over the moon, shouldn’t she? But that was the real crux of the matter: She could only be happy if it was what he wanted too. The idea that he would stay with her out of some Victorian sense of obligation made her already queasy stomach do a spectacular roll.

“That’s good,” he said, distractedly looking at his watch, “really good. _How much longer?”_

“Uh..30 seconds.” The hand that Sherlock held was suddenly clammy. A shot of nervous electricity ran through her that left her numb when it dissipated.

They both stood up from where they’d perched on the edge of the bath, and Molly picked up the test. She looked up at Sherlock’s face, pinched and pale, his lips pressed together in a thin white line. There and then she made up her mind.

_Zero. The time was up._

Molly turned the stick over in her hand, no inflection in her voice, “Negative.”

One hand on his hip, the other in his hair, Sherlock asked incredulously, “ _What?!”_

“Negative.”

He drew his hand down his face, “Oh,” he whispered as he turned his back to her and bowed his head.

Lost in her own thoughts, it took Molly a few seconds to realise he was crying.

Gently, she placed her hands on his back. “Are you alright?”

“Fine," he sniffled, “I’m fine. It’s just-”

“Just what?”

“For a moment I could see it. Our lives laid out before us, and it was..beautiful. I saw a small girl who looked just like you, she was bright and curious, clever but kind, she climbed into my lap and called me Daddy. I saw you and I growing old, maybe in the countryside because we wanted to raise the children away from the city.”

Sherlock turned and hugged Molly tightly, “We can still have those things, can’t we? We can start trying? That’s what couples do, isn’t it? And I’ll buy you a ring, and we can-”

Molly put a finger to his lips, “No,” she choked, “no.”

“I don’t understand. I thought you wanted-”

“I lied. The test is positive. I thought you might need a way out, I wanted to give you a chance to walk away.”

He didn’t speak, just laughed while crying happy tears and picked her up to hold her close. When they both calmed down, Sherlock told her, “That was a dangerous game to play, Dr Hooper.”

“It was,” Molly agreed, “but now we both know for sure, don’t we?”

“We do,” he agreed.

“So,” she smirked, “another F to add to the collection. Father.”

“Father it is,” Sherlock said awed, kissing her soundly.

 

 


End file.
